Heat
by Southern Spell
Summary: Pyro seemed to run hotter than most people, something I attributed to his mutation...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING!: This is smut! Therefore there will be SEX. I'm warning you now, if you don't like reading smut, then don't read this. **

**This goes along with my We're All Brave story, but it could probably stand alone (maybe?). DownInTreme requested this, and at first I refused, because this is not the kind of stuff I write. However, I got to thinking about it and decided to give it a shot. It is my first time writing smut, and will most likely be the last. **

**

* * *

**

Pyro seemed to run hotter than most people, something I attributed to his mutation, and it was my favorite part of it. I liked to snuggle up against him during the night, and keep warm. His warmth soothed me when he held me. Plus, I liked that his hands were _never_ cold when he touched me. Like now, how he had just slipped one under my shirt and had laid it flat against my belly, spreading his fingers wide, as we lay on the couch.

He was kissing me, his mouth on mine, tongue slipping in. I pulled him closer, hands playing in his hair, breathing in his scent. I loved the way he smelt. His lips left mine only to trail down my neck, his tongue touching my skin here and there, tasting. I leaned my head back, making sure he had full access, and when I felt his hand start to move up my belly, I closed my eyes, so glad I wasn't wearing a bra.

Pyro's lips found mine again and gave me a chaste, kiss considering what his hand was doing under my shirt. I deepened it, slipping my tongue into his mouth tasting him with it. I didn't notice he was moving until his knee was pressed intimately between my legs. When he pressed a little harder with it, I let out a little gasp.

I kissed my way down his stubbled cheek, before pressing open mouthed kisses to his throat, as I ran my hands up and down his chest and sides. The way he touched me, and the way he made me feel when he did was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Slipping my hands under his shirt I could feel his temperate rising. His heat was intoxicating.

He removed his knee, and I almost whimpered from the loss. He'd taken his hand from my breast, using it to tease the skin right above the waist band of my sweat pants. It was nearly driving me nuts feeling him so close to doing what I wanted right then.

When he finally did dip his hand below, I sucked in a breath. His fingers brushed over my panties, barely touching me, but it was enough to make me jerk a little. He repeated the touch, causing me to make a sound of impatience that made him laugh. I bit my lip and waited until I felt him _finally_ slide his hand into my panties.

Pyro was staring at me, watching my face, when he separated my folds and touched me. He was reading me like a book, knowing what felt good without me having to say anything. Honestly, neither of the two boys I'd had sex with had ever taken me to the highest Pyro had with just his mouth and hands.

I touched his face, tracing my finger over his bottom lip, then kissed it, before leaning back again. My other hand was still under his shirt, and I moved it up to his chest so I could feel his heart beat.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said, holding my eyes with his. There was tenderness in his expression.

I was taken aback both the look on his face and what he'd said. He'd never called me beautiful before. I went to say as much to him but he slide a finger inside me when I opened my mouth, and the only thing that came out was: "_Ooohh." _

He slipped in another, and I gave up on trying to think or say anything. I felt his thumb start to rub while his fingers slide in and out. I moaned, and couldn't help it. What he was doing was _perfect._ So much so, that another one escaped from me.

"God, I love when you do that." Pyro whispered in my ear.

I was _so_ close. All I needed was just a little more…

He pulled his hand away.

I did whimpered this time, before I could stop it, causing him to chuckle.

"Not yet." He told me, his soft expression gone, replaced by something smug. I decided he was probably the cruelest person alive.

"Don't stop." I squirmed, my clothes having become constrictive.

Pyro chuckled again, then rocked his hips forward, his arousal apparent and hard against my side. I wiggled hoping to make him uncomfortable, but he seemed to like it, since he closed his eyes and rocked his hips forward again.

"You want to go first?" I asked. Whatever it took to get the ball rolling again.

"No." He said opening his eyes to look at me. "I want you to say don't stop."

I stilled. I knew what he was getting at, he wanted more than just some heavy petting. We'd fooled around plenty since he'd been tossed out of the Brotherhood, but not once actually 'done the deed', so to speak. At right that moment, I would have said anything, but I made myself stop and think, only to realize there was no reason to wait. I wanted what he wanted and it wasn't something I'd regret.

"Don't stop." I said in all seriousness, letting him know full and well I understood.

He kissed me, and slide his hand back to exactly where I wanted it. When his two fingers pushed back into me I moaned into his mouth, and like a knee jerk reaction his hips surged forward, arousal digging into my side.

Pyro didn't just hurry up and let me finish so he could get down to what he was after. No, he kept his hand between my thighs, playing with me until I didn't even remember my own name. One of my hands had slipped between us so I could stroke him through his jeans, while the other was clenching the couch cushion.

He was grinding against my hand, and breathing heavier, when he whispered in my ear that I'd won.

What had I won I didn't know until her pulled my hand way from him, and started working his hand faster and faster until the pressure built and built and I was moving my hips, until I was driven over the edge. Burying my face in his shoulder, I muffled my cry, while he kept the pace up with his hand, feeding my climax, pushing me higher somehow, until there was absolutely nothing left and I went limp.

My breathing was ragged as I kept my face buried in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He took his hand away, and wrapped me up in his arms, while I caught my breath. It was several long moments before I felt like I was up for more, Pyro waiting patiently.

When I was ready, I reached for the button on his jeans and didn't waist any time pushing my hand in them and cupping him. During the long minutes while I'd been taking a breather his arousal had died down some, so he didn't protest as I stroked him gently, feeling him grow even harder in my hand. He wasn't small, not by a long shot.

I leaned in and kissed him, licked a little at his stubbled jaw, while he closed his eyes and enjoyed the petting. With my encouragement he was already fully aroused again. It wasn't too long before he grabbed my arm and pulled my hand out of his jeans.

"Lets go to the bed." He suggested, and at my nod we went. Where we undressed one another.

I leaned back under the covers and waited for him. He paused before joining me, to reach into the pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out his wallet, where he evidently had a condom. Good thing one of us had thought about it. After opening it, then slipping it on he crawled under the covers with me. I reached for him, kissing him. Pyro leaned over me as he cupped my breast in both his hands, molding them, and I arched up into the touch. But neither of us needed any more prep. I was more than ready, and he'd _been_ waiting.

We kissed again as he moved on top of me, and I loved the weight of him on me, even if he kept most of it off me. Pyro used his knees to spread my legs wider, and settled down so I could cradle him with my body. His hard length between us.

I felt his fingers slip down and check to make sure I was ready. I didn't want any doubts in his mind about it, so I reached down to grasp him and led him to me. We locked eyes, then he entered me. _Slowly_.

"John." I arched trying to take more into me, the inch by inch thing driving me crazy. Not that it was easy for him either, he already had sweat beading on his forehead.

That was all he needed before he plunged the rest of the way in. Closing my eyes I savored the feel, as my body adjusted to his size.

"Good?" He asked, voice thick with need.

At my quick nod he pulled back, then drove in again. The pleasure was unbelievable. My nails dug into his back as he found a rhythm and I moved my hips to keep time with him.

"I've been thinking about this since the first time I saw you." He breathed into my ear.

I turned to look at him, cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. Pyro was moving steadily, dragging out the experience.

What an experience it was, too. It was intense, everything about it. The pleasure and the emotions were practically overwhelming. The way he kept looking at me was making me think he might have been just as awed over this as me.

As things started picking up I wrapped my legs around him and held on. He put a hand on my knee and slid in down until he gripped my thigh. The noises coming from me, I couldn't seem to help making. His breathing quickened, as his thrusting became faster, sweat making his body shine.

The pleasure was building again, but even more powerful than earlier. I had never known it could be like this. What his body was making me feel was amazing. But it was so much more than physical, I couldn't even explain it.

Pyro was bucking into me now, the easy pace from before abandoned. I dug my heels into his back, urging him on, _faster, harder_.

"John." I moaned it. I was so close; I could feel it building up inside of me. I wouldn't last much longer even as I tried to hold it off, wanting to make this lasted as long as I could for him. I know he saw it on my face.

"John!" I repeated his name, husky and needy sounding even to me.

Pyro touched his lips to mine, like he was telling me it was okay, let go.

That was all it took to seen me careening over the edge. I arched my back off the bed, pressing into him, squeezing my legs around his hips and throwing my head back as I cried out. Waves of pleasure descended on me, drowning me in them. It just kept going on and on, until I shattered into a billion, brilliant, little pieces under him.

When I finally came back into my own body I realized he was barely hanging on. His face showed exactly how close he was. I ran my hands over his chest and shoulders, touching and stroking him. It only took a few more of his powerful plunges before I watched, fascinated as he came.

Pyro let out a strangled cry of his own, his face contorted with intense pleasure, eyes squeezing closed. The hand on my thigh clenched, and I knew his fingers would leave bruises, but I didnt care. His whole body was tense but he still managed to rock his hips into me, before shuddering. It was amazing.

When it was over he collapsed onto me with a grunt, no longer able to support his own weight. I wrapped him in my arms, kissed his temple and savored the moment.

It had been perfect.

"Bell." He murmured, against my neck.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

I made a content noise.

He chuckled lightly. "Guess I did a good job then?"

Another noise to confirm. He'd done much better than a good job.

"Bell?" He said again, against my ear this time. "_That_ was worth the wait."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time I got such a positive response I decided to give it another go. This one takes place around Chapter 32 of We're All Brave. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Pyro had wanted to fool around, so I had agreed thinking it would help keep my mind off what was troubling me. Which happened to be: he was going trying to get a job using a fake name. But the thing was he had been a member of the Brotherhood, was wanted by the government for being a terrorist. It seemed like we were just asking for trouble, and no amount of his reassurance was putting my mind at ease.

"Maybe you could just wait a while." I suggested to Pyro as he lounged back against the bed. My hand was pumping up and down on his shaft, but I was distracted.

"No." He was watching my hand move on him.

"Just a few more months." I was worried; the idea of him getting caught was driving me nuts.

"No." He repeated himself.

"I could talk to the Professor." I'd been playing with the idea since he'd told me about the job interview.

"No." He sounded frustrated. "You've got to trust me."

"I do." I sighed, still stroking him, but it was getting to be a half hearted effort.

"Use your mouth." He directed.

I rolled my eyes, realizing he was trying to get me to stop talking about the interview. I obliged him anyway, and moved to lie between his spread legs.

Pyro let out a low groan and let his head fall back against the pillows as I began to taste him. Moments passed and his breathing quickened, his fists bunched in the sheets. Eyes closing, he started murmuring encouragements that almost had me blushing.

Truth was he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Seeing how I affected him was stirring my own need, and I forgot about the interview. Opening his eyes, Pyro watched me for a moment as I worked him with kisses and licks and some well placed sucking. Our eyes locked right before I took him deep into my mouth and moaned. The audible breath he sucked in was a victory.

By the heated looked on his face and the sounds coming from him, I knew he was getting close, so I pulled away. I made quick work of the t-shirt and panties I had on, and tossed them over the side of the bed. Moving up his body I kept eye contact with him as I straddled him.

"You want to ride me?" Pyro asked with a challenging smile. He'd tried to get me on top before, but I'd always refused. He could see every inch of me, and being that exposed during something so intimate was kind of terrifying.

However, at right that moment I wanted to give it a try. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or the simple fact that the only light in the room was from the fading light of the setting sun coming in through the closed blinds, but I was feeling a little surer of myself than usual.

Before I could change my mind I brought myself down on him fully, causing Pyro to arch back with a gasp.

I bite my lip, and cautiously began to move. I'd honestly never tried this position before, and I hoped I was doing it right. What if I came down too hard and hurt him or something? What if my boobs looked weird from the angle he was at or when I moved and I jiggled in places that shouldn't jiggle because Lord knows I eat junk food night and day. I should have gone on a job that morning. Damnit, I should have never gotten on top. The burst of confidence that had made me think I could do this was gone, and I was left with doubting myself.

Pyro's hands gripped my hips, guiding me. "Stop thinking." He said, apparently picking up on my uncertainty. "Just relax."

Trying to take his advice I kept moving, letting him show me how to move. I used my own hands to steady myself, one splayed against his chest, the other on his stomach.

"Jesus." He hissed as I came down on him then lifted my hips and pushed back down again. Sweat was starting to break out on his chest. "You're hot. Fucking sexy as hell, baby."

Pyro rarely, ever called me baby, and when he did it always delighted me. It was the only endearment he'd ever used. Add that to what he'd said with it I realized that I whatever I was doing was working for him. That was a boost of confidence that went straight to my head, and I picked up the rhythm.

Licking my lips, I moved my hands over his chest, caressing him, before settling them again. I was feeling turned on; I stopped caring what I looked like from his angle and focused on what seeing Pyro below me was doing to me. I watched as he shifted under me, arching his back and flexing his hips up so that he drove even deeper as I repeatedly impaled myself on him.

Pyro's eyes were glued to my chest, and he moved his hands up to cup my breasts. I sucked in a breath at the touch. He molded them and pinched. I whimpered and let my head fall back, but his hands moved from them far too quickly for my liking. His gaze continued to watch them as one of his hands settled on my waist, and the other dipped down to between my thighs.

"Oh, God, John." I gasped out as I felt his fingers began to stroke me. "That…that feels so good." Squeezing my eyes shut I focused on the pleasure building up in me.

"Watch." Pyro grunted the demand.

Looking down, I saw my own breasts bouncing with each move I made and his hand stroking me. It proved more than I could handle, and I came apart at the seams. Bliss crashed over me, and I think I may have even cried out.

I was barely starting to come down from my climax when I felt Pyro's fingers dig into my hips and he started thrusting up into me. I turned my focus to him, trying to help find his release.

He lasted maybe a whole thirty seconds.

"Bell…" He threw his head back against the pillows and moaned my name. I felt like I had just won the fucking lottery when I heard it. His whole body tensed and arched under me, gripped in his own pleasure. Erotic was the only word that came to mind to describe it.

Grinning and spent, I stretched out next to him when he was done. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, his stubble pricking my lips, before fully settling in.

Pyro was panting, but he put his arm around me. "I hope you liked that, because you're getting on top a lot from now on."

I laughed. My worries and uncertainties from earlier seemed silly now. I snaked my arm around him, completely sated. "I wish I had taken you up on it the first time you suggested it."

Pyro's fingers trailed lazily over my arm. "Why didn't you?"

I shrugged, letting my eyes drift closed. "I worried about how I'd look."

"How you looked?" He asked like didn't understand.

"You can see _everything_ from up there." I muttered, trusting him not to ever use that insecurity against me.

He chuckled. "That's what I like about it."

"Well, it was kind of unnerving for me at first." I admitted.

Pyro stilled. "Hey, look at me," he touched his fingertips to my cheek, running them lightly down to my chin.

I open my eyes and meet his gaze.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Don't bring doubt between us." His voice soft, as he kept his eyes trained on me.

I nodded, amazed by his gentle reassurance.

He kissed my forehead, then relaxed back again. "Besides, next we're going to do it in front of a mirror."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Not on your life."

Pyro laughed out right, and I couldn't resist smiling with him.


End file.
